


they've been telling me to come of age

by joannawrites (absolutesilennce)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Instagram, F/F, and then some other things happen, angie is addicted to snapchat, so she gets peggy hooked too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutesilennce/pseuds/joannawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Angie is a cutie who's addicted to social media, Snapchat in particular. So she sends Peggy snapchats and badgers the stoic British woman until she cracks and starts using it herself. Things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they've been telling me to come of age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NayaKatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayaKatic/gifts).



> So this was based off this post (delphineshigh.tumblr.com/post/117162841020) by delphineshigh on tumblr (a.k.a. NayaKatic). When I saw it, I flipped and asked her if I could write it and well, here we are. This was supposed to be a short fic, but then I started making pictures and I could never seem to end it properly, I'd always have something more to add. Oh well.  
> Anyway, if you wanna talk and/or fangirl about Cartinelli, come talk to me on thefandomofawesome on tumblr :)  
> P.S. Hope you like it, Diana! :D

"Angie darling, I'm home!" Peggy yells as soon as she steps into the house. She knows she won't be heard because the music blasting from one of the bedrooms is easily heard in the hallway, and considering the size of the house (thank you, Howard) that's a rather large feat to accomplish. So she takes off her heels and leaves them in the hallway, and walks through the living room, dumping her coat on the back of the couch on the way, and moves through the house with a silent grace.

She finds Angie in her bedroom, and has to stifle a giggle because Angie is dancing around to yet another one of her silly, upbeat songs and her golden curls are bouncing and there's a grin on her face as she shouts along to the lyrics and it's honestly one of the most adorable things Peggy's ever seen. The tired agent leans against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head, content to watch until Angie suddenly turns mid-jump, and her cerulean eyes land on Peggy's and then her grin widens. She doesn't even miss a beat as she dances over to Peggy, making her uncross her arms and taking her hands, pulling her to the middle of the room.

Peggy tries so hard not to smile. Of course, she fails because, hello, who can try not to smile when there's a golden retriever in human form dancing in front of them?

 _"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said 'you're holding back', she said 'shut up and dance with me!'"_ , Angie shout-sings and jumps around Peggy who, against her better judgment, just shakes her head, her chocolate locks swishing around as she does so, and then starts jumping along with Angie, even though she doesn't know the words to the song (or which song it is), but that doesn't matter.

It isn't until the song is over, and Angie's speakers are blaring some other song that Peggy vaguely recognises as something from Taylor Swift that they stop jumping and collapse breathlessly on Angie's bed, giggling like a couple of teenagers. After a while, they lapse into comfortable silence, content to just lie there next to each other.

Peggy only feels exhaustion creeping in when her eyelids start drooping and by then it's already too late to stop it, so she just gives up and closes her eyes and moments later, she's fast asleep.

Angie watches with a fond smile.

* * *

Peggy wakes up with a start when she feels her phone buzzing in the pocket of her slacks, so she blearily opens her eyes and sits up. Angie's nowhere to be found, but as Peggy checks her phone she groans because she's got new snaps, and the only people she knows that even use Snapchat are Angie and Howard, and frankly, both can be annoying (though in Angie's case, more adorable than annoying, like an insistent puppy).

She opens the app, and then she loads the snap which turns out to be from Angie.

There are ten pictures in total, the first being Angie with an apron and a grin in the kitchen, with the caption " _making muffins yay_!!". In the second picture, the chocolate muffins are baked and already on the table, with the caption " _all done!!_ ". The third picture is the one with an interesting turn, because Angie's holding up a can of whipped cream and she's got a mischievous smirk on her face, and there's no  caption. And the next two are of her standing above Peggy, holding up the can, and in both of the pictures Peggy's got small drops of whipped cream on her cheeks and nose.

Crossing her eyes, Peggy looks down on her nose to notice that the dollop of cream is, indeed, there. Sighing, she drags her fingers down her cheeks and nose to wipe it off.

The rest of the pictures are all of Angie posing next to an unconscious Peggy, all with varying evil grins and captions.

Sighing again, she gets up slowly, still groggy from sleep, opens the door and steps out of Angie's room.

" _Angie!_ " She shouts in a frustrated voice and seconds later she hears mumbled cursing in Italian from the kitchen.

"Sorry, English, you just looked so darn adorable, I had to!" Comes the yelled reply, and Peggy runs into the kitchen. Angie's standing on the other side of the marble island, looking for all intents and purposes like a deer caught in headlights. Peggy moves left and immediately, Angie dashes to her left as well so that they're at an equal distance. They circle the marble island for a few moments until Peggy feigns a right and moves to the left, and Angie's reaction is too slow because the brunette manages to catch her around the waist, giggling.

She keeps Angie trapped, before gliding her hands up her ribs, and the blonde's look is priceless.

"Peggy don't you dare..." Too late. The British woman starts tickling a squealing Angie, who tries to wiggle free of Peggy's grasp, breathless laughter erupting from her throat.

Edwin Jarvis comes by half an hour later to invite them to a dinner at Mr Stark's and finds them sitting on the floor of the kitchen next to each other, stuffing their faces with the muffins Angie had made and adding whipped cream to boost.

* * *

"Angie, you know what would be nice?" Peggy says as soon as her blonde housemate answers the phone. Angie replies with a questioning hum. "If you didn't take photos of me while I am unconscious, really darling, this would be rather creepy if you weren't my friend." Peggy jokes and Angie laughs at the other side of the line.

"Well if you took selfies sometimes, maybe I wouldn't have to be so sneaky about taking your pictures, English." Angie replies after the laughter dies down.

"You dork." Peggy says fondly.

* * *

The British woman blushes and shoots back a quick " _i'm flattered dear, but when did you even take this picture? and how am i only getting it now?_ ". The only response she receives in a smiley face.

(" _i had to zoom in a lot so u wouldnt see me take the picture so it sucks but oh well ur gorgeous even when pixelated_ ")

* * *

" _you are ridiculous, angie. thank you, though :)_ "

" _no problem english :D_ "

* * *

Peggy starts using Snapchat.

It's all Angie's fault really.

If the blonde hadn't continued to send her picture after picture via that bloody app, Peggy wouldn't have had to respond with a picture of her office and the people bustling around in it, captioning it with " _busy day stop Snaping_ " to which the blonde had responded with a photo of herself with her tongue sticking out, captioned " _spoilsport_ ".

Peggy still doesn't take selfies, though. That is one thing she won't do, thank you very much.

No, instead she takes pictures of everyday occurrences, like Thompson being in the middle of one of his self-centred rants, or the book she's reading, or the people in the park, sometimes with captions, sometimes without.

Angie always replies without an exception. But she keeps badgering Peggy about taking selfies, because quote "a face like yours, English, you could be half dead and you'd still be beautiful. Hell, you could have a moustache and you'd still turn heads".

(Peggy had blushed and a small smile had settled on her lips.)

* * *

When Angie gets the picture, she rolls her eyes with a fond smile.

" _i'm sure it is. how about a selfie to prove it? :P_ " She sends back what has become a usual reply - her asking for a selfie and Peggy replying with some version of the word 'no'. This time, Peggy doesn't answer. After ten minutes of waiting for the response, Angie shrugs and goes back to watching  _Friends_  on her laptop.

A few minutes later, her phone buzzes.

Her jaw drops. Her eyes widen. Her laptop is closed immediately.

Grabbing her phone with the speed of a cheetah, she types out a response and presses send not five seconds after she's received the picture.

" _omg i was right u look good even with a moustache :O_ "

She can almost hear Peggy laughing.

After that it's smooth sailing. Peggy sends random selfies, and Angie responds with one of her own, which comes in handy when the brunette goes with Howard on a business trip for the company they founded, SHIELD or something.

Angie swoons. Peggy with that dimpled smile? Yes, please. Peggy with that dimpled smile  _and_  glasses? Lord have mercy. Yep, her attraction to Peggy is definitely getting out of hand. Still, she takes a deep breath to get her body under control and sends back a snap of her own.

The wistful sigh that Peggy lets out makes Howard chuckle next to her on the plane because he's so close to winning his bet with Edwin, Dottie and Sousa on when the two will finally get together.

* * *

Angie wakes up when her phone beeps, signalling a Snapchat. It's from...Howard?

" _what a dish, huh, ang?_ " he sends moments later, with a " _geddit???_ " following seconds after that. She rolls her eyes. There's no way Peggy'd allow that picture to be taken if she wasn't drunk.

" _Stark, stop giving Peggy drinks and get her to bed safely._ " She texts and can almost hear the grumbling from the Casanova engineer.

" _okay but just so you know i ship it_ " is the answer Angie receives a few moments later.

"What." She says out loud to the empty room.

* * *

" _to quote a certain blonde aspiring actress, too hot, hot damn ;)_ "

" _gee peg, thanks :) :)_ "

" _no problem angie :)_ "

* * *

" _is this instagram-usable??_ "

" _insta-what?_ "

" _ENGLISH ARE YOU KIDDIN ME DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT INSTAGRAM IS OH MY GOD WHAT CENTURY ARE YOU FROM HOW COULD I ALLOW THIS_ "

" _oh dear lord what have i done_ "

* * *

"Peggy I made you a thing." Angie bellows into the house as she enters, slamming the door jovially behind her. She takes off her brown boots and shucks off her coat, throwing it haphazardly over the back of a chair as she makes her way to Peggy's room.

The brunette is lying on her bed, reading a file but she hums a "hello, Angie" when the blonde enters the room. Without preamble, the actress throws herself next to Peggy and completely disregards any personal space, scooting close and taking out her phone.

"I made you a thing, Peg." Angie says, finding the app she's searching for and showing it to Peggy. The Englishwoman raises an eyebrow.

"I made you an Instagram account!" Angie says, almost bouncing in her spot. Peggy chuckles.

"I thought you might," she grins at the Italian woman next to her, who just grins back.

"Okay, so let me teach you the basics. You upload the photo here..."

* * *

"Angie I need your help! Come quick, it's urgent!" Hearing this, Angie runs as quickly as she can to the library, where Peggy is curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, staring intently at something in her hands.

"What is it?" Angie asks breathlessly.

"Do you think I should use the Mayfair or the Amaro filter for this picture?" Peggy asks pensively, staring at the photo on her phone. Angie groans.

"Use this one, Peg." She says, slumping onto the spot next to the brunette, taking her phone and correcting a few things. As she hands the phone back to the brunette, her arm automatically curls around Peggy's shoulders and the agent willingly moves to accommodate her. There's comfortable silence between them as they watch the roaring fire.

They fall asleep in front of the fireplace.

* * *

**coffee date with my favourite girls @melinda.may and @angiemartinelli**

* * *

** **

**to quote English, we're dashing @peggy.carter**

* * *

Angie has been spending much more time on her laptop lately, Peggy notices one day when she stumbles home tiredly and finds Angie with a concentrated look on her face as she types away furiously at her laptop.

"What have you got there, darling?" Peggy asks and Angie jumps, startled.

"Damn English, I didn't hear ya come in, you're like a secret agent- oh wait." She grins. Peggy shakes her head with a fond smile.

She settles next to Angie, who keeps typing away and clicking her mouse occasionally. Her tongue's sticking out and she's adorable.

"Freakin' OTP, kiss already, you married idiots...damn Swan Queen ruining my life with their perfection..." She mutters under her breath unconsciously at some point, and Peggy's eyebrows almost disappear into her hairline.

"Pardon?"

"What?" Angie looks away from her computer for a moment. "Did you say something?"

Peggy's brows furrow for a second, but then she shrugs and smiles. "No dear."

* * *

"Howard, do you by any chance know what Swan Queen is?" Peggy asks the engineer out of the blue one morning as they're having their lunch break in her office. His eyebrows raise, and then he smirks.

"Let me guess, Angie ships it?" He asks, and Peggy's blank face is answer enough.

"Just Google 'tumblr' Peg, and you'll realise soon enough."

* * *

Angie and Howard are doing the dishes after the weekly family dinner which this time consists of only the two of them plus Peggy, since Edwin and Anna couldn't come. They're on dish duty because they've been avoiding it since the dinners started. Peggy's leaning on the counter, watching them.

They work in silence until Howard gets a mischievous glint in his eye, which Angie notices. He raises a soapy hand and inhales as if he's about to blow in her face.

"Hoe don't do it-" Angie starts but a moment later there are suds flying at her face. "Oh my god." She finishes and Howard smirks.

"You freaking lamp! I will fight you-" She exclaims and moves to retaliate. Fortunately, Peggy inserts herself between the two of them.

"What are you two doing?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

What she doesn't expect is both of them to answer at the same time with "our best!".

"What."

* * *

Peggy comes home battered from yet another day of dealing with her big-headed, sexist co-workers. She collapses next to Angie on the couch and closes her eyes, throwing her head back and sighing. Angie moves to her, throwing an arm around Peggy and cuddling her.

"What happened, sweetie?"

"Thompson is being the usual arse, and for some unexplainable reason he keeps insisting that we call him J Thomp$wag, and today some pig slapped my arse on the subway but he got away before I could find him..." She's silenced by Angie's arms tightening around her, and somehow they've ended up with her face halfway into Angie's cleavage, but the blonde doesn't seem to care as she whispers reverently.

"You are a beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure." Angie mumbles and Peggy blanks.

"What."

"Supernatural has a gif for that, you know."

"...what?"

* * *

Angie and Peggy are cuddling in front of the fireplace, they're talking about their respective days when the brunette mentions Thompson.

"Dear God, how I wish I could punch him in the face, he is such a blasted sexist pig that I can't function properly around him."

"Do it for the vine, Pegs."

"...what?"

Angie smirks. "Nothing, English. Continue."

* * *

"Angie, give me your computer."

"No!" Angie says, hugging the laptop close to her chest.

"Darling this has been going on way too long, you're on that blasted website all day, every day, you need to snap out of it." Peggy says, reaching for the computer. Angie moves back.

"Angie, no."

"Angie, YES." A sigh can be heard. A slight shuffling, a yelp and then silence.

"Peg, give me back my computer."

"No. You need to stop."

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Angie says, pouting.

"Damn it, Angie, stop speaking in bloody memes!" 

"But Peg, it's my mineral-"

"Don't you dare, Angella Martinelli..."

"-and I crave that mineral."

"Are you bloody serious?"

"Bitch I might be."

"ANGIE!"

Half an hour later, a pouting Angie sits on the couch facing away from Peggy. The aforementioned brunette is trying her hardest to coax Angie to turn back to her so they could talk. But the blonde is stubborn as hell, so Peggy does the only thing she can think of. She stands up walks so she's facing Angie and then leans down and kisses her.

The actress sighs into the kiss and Peggy smiles against her lips.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, and honestly I would have done it earlier, had there not been this whole Tumblr thing and-" She's cut off by Angie pressing her lips against her own, pulling her down so she's straddling the blonde's lap, and they sit there, kissing for a while before Angie breaks away with a smirk.

"Geez English, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

* * *

_**BONUS**_

Angie's still addicted to Snapchat.

When she and Peggy go on a vacation together, her Snapchats are Howard's main source of entertainment. 

(He ships it so hard. "#Cartinelli4Lyf" he tweets from a fake twitter account.)

When he receives this, he's in the middle of a meeting that, unfortunately, includes the said person whose head she's imagining, and he chokes on his coffee and has to be escorted out because he can't seem to calm down and stop laughing.

" _showin' everyone ur girlfriend is flexible eh ang?_ "

The phone call he gets from Peggy yelling his ear off is totally worth it.

Then there are the ones that make him squeal like a toddler or let out inhuman screeches (Mr Jarvis has stopped responding to those, seeing as whenever he did respond, all he would be faced with was crazed mumbling of "OTP" or some variation of that).

"JARVIS HELP I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP-"

"Sir if I may suggest calming down..."

A noise similar to a pterodactyl screeching and giving birth to a roaring T-Rex can be heard from Howard's room. Mr Jarvis sighs and starts climbing the stairs.

"Are you alright, sir?" He asks, standing in the doorway and observing his boss, whose knees are close to his chest and he's got his hands on his cheeks, a massive grin on his face.

"My babies!" He exclaims. Mr Jarvis sighs again.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS (pt. 2)
> 
> "Do she got the booty?"  
> "Angie, not now."  
> "SHE DOOOOOOO."  
> [sigh] "Angie."


End file.
